kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Ein ( test)
Ein along with his twin brother: Hace were born into the Blue Inquistion, making them rare and highly valuable blue births. Because of this Ein is frantically loyal to the order that raised him he knows now other life and will fight for the cause without question. 'Apperance:' Ein just reaches into average height, he's slim due to the fact he rarely eats and his face is slightly long and dotted with burns and various scars that seems to have been inflicted from training, however the burns are unmistakably caused by an Orc Mage. Ein's eyes are laced with dark bags from lack of sleep, his hair is a blackish blue shade this suggests somthing more sinster than simply being raised to be logal, he wears what the Inquistion calls the summer uniform but in colder areas or winter, he dons a tench cost and covers most of his face with a blue scarf. 'Past:' Unlike most Inquisitors Ein and his twin brother Hace were blue born, and as such they never knew their mother and father. This stems from old traditions that they most never make themselves known to Ein and Hace, this is because Blue Births are seen as children of the Inquisistion and as such most living inquisitors in their branch must play apart on rasing them. Ein and Hace both had the particular blood Strains suitable for Blood Dyeing They were some of the earliest inquisitors to fall victim to it, Ein's blood is dyed blackish Blue Occulous sort to match his hair. In the early years of Ein and Hace training they were trained along side other blue born inquisitors, however as the training progressed until the point they were 14 years old; many of their fellow blue birthed inquisitors had suffered injureries that made them unfit for combat or had died. Out of the small group that was left Ein and Hace shined above the rest because they worked as a team sharing knowledge and turning their weaknesses into strengths. When it came time for the 3 masters to chose another apprentice, Ein and his brother were looked highly upon by the 24th Horris and the 26th Belford. Ein along with 5 others not including his brother were shaped and trained to become replacements for the Horris master position, they were timed to replace Horris Krin otherwise known as the 25th Horris, when Ein was 19 Horris Krin died earlier than anticipated and as a result his groups training was sped up. To reasons unknown to Ein his brother Hace had deserted the Inquistion along with 2 others killing Belford the 26th along with a small batch of Inqusitiors. This brought great shame to Ein and was the first thing in his life he took personally. 'present day:' Ein currently picks up the slack in the Blue Inquistion, he spends most of his time working with very little sleep and food within the Inquisitions fleet. Although he has already surpassed the requirements for him to take up the mantle for the Horris position, he still hasn't taken the title for his own. 'Relationships' Occulous:The psychotically insane uncle figure he never wanted or needed, he still hasn't quite gotten over the 'dyeing' of his blood from Occulous. Dillon: He may respect and value her resolve but this doesn't change the fact he has a strong dislike of her apprentices. Krin: he didnt feel any sorrow for the death of his cold and unforgivable mentor. Thaddeus:he has a sinister hatred for the dwarf viewing him as symbol of magic. Category:Human Category:OC